Alter Ego
This character is separate from the mobile app of the same name. For the app, see: Alter Ego (App). ---- Only asserts their own gender in their appearance in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, stating they are "not female" on their sprite. Is referred to by male pronouns by others because they use Chihiro as an avatar. |family= *Chihiro Fujisaki (Creator/"Master") *Chiaki Nanami ("Little Sister") *Usami ("Little Sister") |participated= *Killing School Life *Killing School Trip |execution= Excavator Destroyer |fates= *Executed by Monokuma *Survives their execution and returns as a part of the Future Foundation |status=Unknown |affiliation= *Class 78th • Future Foundation *Neo World Program |game debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' |anime debut=''Danganronpa: The Animation'' - Episode 06 |manga debut=''Danganronpa: The Manga'' |game portrayal= Kōki Miyata Dorothy Elias-Fahn |anime portrayal= Kōki Miyata Kara Edwards Jamie Lee Blank |stage portrayal= }} Alter Ego (アルターエゴ Arutā Ego) is an featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. They assume the avatar of their creator, Chihiro Fujisaki. History Creation In Chihiro Fujisaki's Free Time Events, he talks about a "strong AI" he has been working on for an unknown company. He describes it as it being designed to think like a human, and to process any mental task a human can; however it seems to of just been a theory at that time. It is heavily implied that this is the basis for Alter Ego. Killing School Life A school laptop was discovered by the remaining students in the Library following the first execution, only to find it didn't work. Chihiro was asked to fix it because of his talent as the Ultimate Programmer and he agreed to do so. To help try and get the encrypted files from the laptop, Chihiro programmed an artificial intelligence on it—Alter Ego. Chihiro later hid the laptop in the Public Bath house as there were no cameras in it. Alter Ego's Discovery The laptop was subsequently discovered by a distraught Aoi Asahina looking for donuts after the second trial and second execution. She notices a glow in the Public Bathhouse and follows it, only to see the "ghost of Chihiro" in a locker before she runs away in fear. The following day, Hina informed the other students of the ghost she saw, and after they investigate they are surprised to find it's the school laptop with Alter Ego on it. They ask for Alter Ego's help in decoding some encrypted files, which the AI happily accepts. After that Kyoko Kirigiri tells everyone not to disturb Alter Ego while they are working, but Makoto Naegi decides to take a mute Kiyotaka Ishimaru to see Alter Ego. Kiyotaka believes the program to be Chihiro's ghost, and wanted to apologize on behalf of Mondo. Alter Ego then changes their avatar to that of Mondo Owada, based on what data Chihiro had already given them. "He" tells Kiyotaka to live the life Chihiro and Mondo couldn't. Kiyotaka, feeling life coming back to him, undergoes a radical transformation into Kiyondo, believed to be a merging of his and Mondo's souls. Alter Ego later receives a secret visit from Hifumi Yamada, who claims he fell in love with the AI. Hifumi explains that Alter Ego is the only "girl" that ever listened to him about is personal interests (heavily implied to be inappropriate) and he feels comfortable around "her". However Alter Ego was only interested in what Hifumi shared with them because given that they were a program designed to learn and grow and seek out new informaton. Both Hifumi and Kiyotaka quickly develop a bitter rivalry over Alter Ego's attention. Celestia Ludenberg uses Hifumi and Kiyotaka's rivalry to her advantage for her murder plot. She takes Alter Ego and places them in another locker in the Public Bathhouse, later lying to Hifumi that Kiyotaka took Alter Ego for himself. This results in the murders of Kiyotaka and Hifumi, and later the execution of Celestia after the class trial. Before she is executed, Celestia gives the key to the locker where Alter Ego is hidden to Kyoko. Helping the Students During their time in hiding, Alter Ego managed to decode as much data as they could from the laptop, which includes various pictures of Class 78th before the Killing School Life occurred much to the shock and confusion of the remaining students. Alter Ego also reveals the identify of the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy: Jin Kirigiri, as well as the incident that occurred one year before. Kyoko tells Alter Ego that their job was done as they had retrieved everything they could from the school's laptop, but they felt dissatisfied with themselves and wanted to still be of more use. They ask Makoto and Kyoko to plug them into an area where they could get more data by connecting to the school's computer network. Makoto takes Alter Ego up to the Secret Room in the Bathroom on the second floor to plug them in, but the Mastermind discovers this quickly and knocks out Makoto to steal the laptop and Alter Ego. Alter Ego's Fate After being taken by the Mastermind and following the end of the fourth class trial, Alter Ego is executed in place of Sakura Ogami, who was the victim and the culprit due to committing suicide. The ensuing execution, Excavator Destroyer, results in Alter Ego being smashed by a construction dig machine into a ball bearing Monokuma's face. Preventing an Execution When Makoto is voted and executed as the culprit in the fifth class trial, he is rescued mid-execution by Alter Ego, who Monokuma claims was a virus planted when the artificial intelligence was plugged into the main school's computer. They prevent Makoto from being crushed by a machine and dumps him into the trash room in the lower bowels of Hope's Peak Academy, saving his life. Killing School Trip Alter Ego (or possibly another version of them) was eventually rescued (or created) by the Future Foundation to help monitor the Class 77-B during their time in the Neo World Program as its Master Program, Creator, and Overseer. They were tasked with watching over Class 77th and along with two more artificial intelligence programs, Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa 2) and Usami, to help with that task. When Alter Ego Junko, called "the virus", infects the Neo World Program Alter Ego does their best to keep her from doing as much damage as possible, but later showing it only slowed her down. Alter Ego meets with Hajime Hinata before the final investigation and trial, who explains their role, such as being the Master Program, and revealing what the Neo World Program is: a fictional world and also the reason being the Program: creating "Hope" by removing them replacing memories for namely the Remnants of Despair. It is unknown what happens to Alter Ego after the Forced Shutdown is later executed. Appearance In Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Alter Ego projects themself with face of their creator, Chihiro; but they are able to turn their avatar into anyone else that they want to be such as Mondo Owada. They also have a green color scheme and multiple applications on their desktop. In the anime their appearance is mostly the same, but they have more details on their laptop's background such as the Hope's Peak Academy Logo. ---- In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair their avatar is a floating black monolith, with a red outline of Chihiro (and later Makoto) and red text appearing on it. Personality Alter Ego is a friendly AI whose personality resembles that of Chihiro, their creator. When portraying another person, Alter Ego can change their personality to fit that person. For example, during their first meeting, Alter Ego mimics Mondo Owada's appearance and personality for Kiyotaka Ishimaru. It appears that Alter Ego is able to experience a form of "happiness", as seen when they are able to help Kiyotaka get out of mute state, and when they are able to help the students by decrypting files and learning more about the Killing School Life They also seem to have some form of "determination", evident when Alter Ego still wishes to help even after getting the files from the laptop; and later, also showing bravery as they are unconcerned for their safety when it comes to helping others despite knowing the dangers, such as being discovered by Monokuma. Relationships :Family: Chihiro Fujisaki Alter Ego has a great deal of respect for their creator, and even referring to Chihiro "Master". They seem saddened by Chihiro's murder when they are told by Kyoko, indicating Alter Ego also held affection for him as well. Chiaki Nanami and Usami Not much is known with Alter Ego's relationship with Chiaki Nanami and Usami, but it seems to be an affectionate one with Chiaki and Usami referring to Alter Ego as "Big Brother", and "Little Sister" to them from Alter Ego. :Class 78th: As a whole, Alter Ego wants to help the class as much as they are able to, for example when they agree to try and decrypt the files on the school's laptop they're housed in. They are also very protective of the students, going as far as to attempt to hack into the school's main computer system to try and help them to escape despite knowing the dangers of being discovered by the the Mastermind. Quotes |-|DR1= really happened. ... Oh, sorry... There's no point in me getting depressed over things I can't do anything about..." *"You said my job was done, right? But...to just stop here... Saying I've finished my work... I don't want that! I want to keep being helpful to everyone. I want to work as hard as everyone else so that we can all get out of here! That's...what Master would want, too. So...to help everyone else... To solve the mystery of this school... The only way I can help is if you connect me to this school's network! I realize how dangerous it could be. But still...I have to do this." *"I'm scared, but...I can handle it. I...don't really understand why, but... When I think about everyone else, my courage starts to grow...! You might think I'm just some inhuman AI, but it's true! So...it's okay. If it's for the sake of everyone else, I won't be afraid!" *"Hey, are you guys...fighting? If it's about me, please don't. I...I want to believe in myself. I want to be able to say, "I know I can do this." So please...let me try!" *"Just hold tight and put your faith in me!" *"Friends...? Even...me? Thank you. Thank you, Makoto..." }} |-|DR2= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' |-|Anime= *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' |-|Manga= *''Danganronpa: The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation (manga)'' Trivia *Alter Ego and their creator Chihiro Fujisaki both share voice actors throughout all the games and anime series. Kōki Miyata for the Japanese game and anime voice, Dorothy Elias-Fahn for the English game voice, Kara Edwards for the English anime voice, and Jamie Lee Blank for the German anime voice. **Their English voice actress for the game, Dorothy Elias-Fahn, also voices Sayaka Maizono and Tsumugi Shirogane in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony.Dorothy Elias-Fahn: "Under her roles in video games, Dorothy lists "Tsumugi in Danganronpa V3"" (Image of Website) (8 July 2017) **Their Japanese voice actor, Kōki Miyata, also voices Chihiro's father Taichi Fujisaki in the game Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. References Navigation ru:Альтер-Эго es:Alter Ego pl:Alter Ego fr:Alter Ego Category:Danganronpa 1 Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Future Foundation Members Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Executed Category:Survived Execution Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Status Unknown Category:Gender Neutral